


What Rides on a Moment

by MetasActReon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Analysis, Headcanon, In a way, Kinda, Papyrus can see the future, Sans can see the past, but also kinda not, poem like, sorta - Freeform, very obscure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetasActReon/pseuds/MetasActReon
Summary: There’s a lot going on in a moment, what led up to it, what it will lead to. But a moment is simply a moment, and a moment is what most can only see.





	What Rides on a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> How does Sans's judgement actually work? Why is Papyrus the pure boy he is?  
> I'm working on how I see the Undertale Universe in my mind, and upon figuring out how I see Sans and Papyrus, this came about.

   When Sans looks at a person during one moment, he sees something more. It is concrete and unchanging, what’s done is already done. Their past has led them to this moment. A road that has been traveled, turns that were not taken… The times they granted mercy, the times they did not, he knows them all when he truly wishes to see. Their past has built them into the person they are now, and a scientific mind knows that past observations tend to be accurate predictors of future reactions… and actions… A person is shaped by what they have done. 

   When Papyrus looks at a person during one moment, he sees something more. It’s a bit fuzzy, a lot to take in, there are just so many possibilities. This moment will lead to the next. Options, choices, paths spreading out far and wide. Everyone, no matter their situation, has choices, he can tell when he truly wishes to see. There’s always a choice to be bad, be cruel, to neglect, to kill… there’s always a choice to be good, be merciful, to save, to spare… there’s so many choices, what will one choose? A person shapes who they can become.

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on tumblr right here, http://metasactreon.tumblr.com/post/182922697122/what-rides-on-a-moment
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact: Both of these paragraphs are 100 words.


End file.
